<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leopard by logicalbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781774">Leopard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalbot/pseuds/logicalbot'>logicalbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalbot/pseuds/logicalbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>替友代发（lof：盐渍斑鱼）。现代AU，Philippa是花豹</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leopard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>背后的狮子让人毛骨悚然。尽管这只离群的雄性狮子看上去已然年迈，但一口气的时间，草原之王夺走一个手无寸铁的人类女孩的生命也绰绰有余。人类的最高时速不过三十五公里，Michael咽下口水。她正在实习期，毫无经验——即使是老辣的研究人员，在这类情况下也很难生还。她全身的肌肉都在叫嚣着要逃，却不慎踢到尖锐的枯木，倒地蜷成一团。Michael恐惧的回头望着逼近的狮子，抹抹小腿上的血。这样的伤势足以让她丧失行动能力。她几乎能想象到狮子的血盆大口和微微泛黄的利齿。</p><p>预想中的场景却没有出现。一道花影倏的从树上跳下，和狮子扭打成一团。那是一只花豹。这只雄狮误闯了花豹的领地。一直以来，狮子和豹就难以和平相处。为了争夺地盘，这两种大猫免不了冲突。多数情况下，豹子都会选择避让。在体型上，花豹和猎豹都比狮子差了太多，一旦正面交锋，几乎毫无赢面。不到迫不得已，它们不会和狮子硬碰硬。</p><p>但眼前这只不一样。Michael难以从它身上挪开视线。在夕阳下，它的毛皮像上好的绸缎，润泽，服帖的贴在它身上。那手感一定很棒。Michael拼命甩头，把这个荒唐的想法从脑袋里赶出去。除非是她不要命了。光鲜的毛皮勾勒出豹流畅的肌肉线条。完美。这是她能想到的全部词汇。这是一种跨越物种的，野性的美。这只了不起花豹的偷袭打得雄狮措手不及。受到重创的雄狮准备开溜，花豹迅猛的咬住狮子咽喉。在一番挣扎后，这位年迈的暴君停止了呼吸。</p><p>花豹缓缓向她走来，凑近她的脸。Michael明白自己这次在劫难逃。即使在这时，她也没办法不去直视这只美丽的动物。大猫的呼吸不像人类的温热，气息里有浓郁的血腥味。她宁静的等待最后一刻到来。但这只花豹再次证明了，它是特别的。它安静的嗅了嗅Michael，转身将狮子尸体拖回树上，默默与Michael对视。Michael从来没看过动物有这样的眼睛。除了狡黠，凶猛，还闪烁着智慧的光——一种善解人意的开化的智慧。</p><p>当她回到营地时，月亮已经走了半程。她将今天的经历分享给向导Mariner和野生动物学家Pike。</p><p>“那是Philippa，我猜。”他笑着摸摸自己鼻梁。</p><p>“噢！”Michael叹到，不知是因为Mariner包扎时绷带勒太紧，还是因为惊讶。“它是雌性！”</p><p>“是的。Philippa是克鲁格国家公园里最凶猛的雌性花豹，而且十分争强好胜。今天这只倒霉的狮子不是个例。Philippa很聪明，喜欢在高处伏击。她的领地甚至比很多雄豹的还大。你能活着离开也算个奇迹了。”</p><p>她才是奇迹。Michael想。她，准确的形容词才不是它，是她。</p><p>Michael睡在篝火边，闭眼就能看到一双眼睛，咄咄的明亮眼睛。那是一双人眼，也是兽眼。那是挥之不去的，Philippa的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>
大概花了半年，Michael腿上的伤才养好。在这半年里，她竭尽全力收集关于花豹的第二手资料</p><p>自遇到Philippa以后，Michael对豹子的关注就多起来。她的手稿上画满了不同的豹纹，眼睛，豹子骨架，速写。这些图片视频资料里的豹子，没有一只比得上Philippa漂亮。她是特别的。Michael不知道那只雌性花豹究竟怎样给自己施了法，让她对一个只有一面之缘的的动物着魔。她总思考，那真的只是一只野兽吗？或许对于自己来讲，这只花豹象征着更多。Michael做足了工作。从林林总总的资料里，她能看到捕食者骄傲的身影。</p><p>再回到保护区已经是一年半以后。她放弃了关于瞪羚的研究项目，转而观察花豹的习性，领地分布。豹热爱游荡。多的时候一天会走三十公里以上。因此格外难追踪。这一类特质尤其有趣，这让这些大猫咪更加神出鬼没。作息的习惯也必须改变。Michael开始在下午起床，早午的时候睡觉。花了两个月，她终于摸清楚Philippa“女王”的行动轨迹。</p><p>Philippa很会享受。她把自己的领地规划在水边，食物充足，在旱季尤其占起手。她的巢穴——一个规模可观的岩洞。如此高调的做法难免引起别的捕食者眼馋。Philippa总是有办法把入侵者赶走。甚至，她热衷于做这件事。或许这也是她在此扎根的原因之一。冒险家的特质在她身上体现得淋漓尽致。她比她的同族更爱视察自己的领地，甚至向外扩张。如果说别的豹子千里迢迢赶路只是为了寻找猎物，Philippa则是在探索自己的每一寸领土。</p><p>避过旱季一天里太阳最毒辣的中午，Michael掏出她的望远镜。Philippa正在树上小憩。这是这个月她第三次闯入Philippa的领地。奇怪的是Philippa对此没有太大反应。她也就大着胆子每天开近一些。这让Michael想到小王子和狐狸的对话。唯一不同的是，狐狸渴求被小王子驯服，而自己是彻底拜倒在Philippa脚下。</p><p>五十米看得仍不真切。她迫切的想再次近距离，索性将车开到树下，二十米，十米，五米...Philippa弓起腰盯着她。Michael呼出一口气。她知道再靠近会激怒豹子，不得不从车上下来，掏出相机给花豹拍照。Michael小心翼翼的围着树绕圆，当她远离自己的车时，Philippa终于平复下。当她再绕回车前，花豹再次开始低吼。Michael几乎笑起来，但Philippa的目光像火，照得她除了敬仰和痴迷，再无法露出别的表情。这是Philippa的规矩，在她的国土上，她说了算。</p><p>Michael第一次意识到，动物同样可以驯服人类。自己已然成了Philippa的俘虏，在对方什么都没做的情况下自己就臣服了。</p><p>3</p><p>随着时间推移，一人一豹变得亲昵起来。她们甚至可以分享同一片树荫。Michael喜欢观察Philippa悠哉踱步的样子。像在流动的泉水上覆盖了一块毛毯。她想实在的碰到那流动的，富有力量的身躯。</p><p>最近，Michael常梦到自己变成豹。她在广袤的草原上游荡，寻找食物。旱季的烈日晒得她浑浑沌沌，草被烤干水分，变成枯黄色。枯树张牙舞爪的黑色枝干从龟裂的土壤里探出，像是要把一切拉进深渊。她能听到噼里啪啦的声音，草原被高温点燃，大火迅速蔓延角马，野牛，四处逃窜，斑马的嘶鸣和非洲象的哭嚎混成悲怆的交响曲。她冲向水边，雨水充沛时广阔的水泽干涸了大半，变成一个小小的浅湖。迈向浅水，水位线却一直后退。湖中走出一个身影，热浪扭曲它的轮廓。但Michael知道那是什么。当这到影子完全离开水面，湖水也随之消失。Michael艰难的用前肢支撑自己向前挪动，凑到那个身影旁。那是另一只花豹。Philippa。Michael试图喊出她的名字，喉咙里发出的却只是低声的呜咽。她用渴求的眼神看着Philippa，用额头去蹭对方胸口。她需要水。她需要从水里走出的豹。Philippa低下高贵的头颅，抵上Michael的额头。干渴和灼烧的感觉消失了，连带着着火的草原一同不见，世间存在的只剩她们两个。</p><p>Michael的胸中充斥着不可名状的情感。她被自己的梦所困扰。一种完全陌生的感受。每一天，她和Philippa都坐在一起消磨白天的时光，等到太阳落山。开着越野车的人影跟在豹身后，又保持着微妙的距离。这是不扰乱野生动物作息的必要距离。人和动物的距离。这样的形容闪进Michael脑海。人和动物。她反复咀嚼这几个字。为什么是这句话？这是不争的事实，然而它频繁的从潜意识脱出，令人无法不在意。她尽力去忽视这种怪异感。但每当看到Philippa，伴随着喜悦，它又会出现，一次一次像海浪拍在礁石上。这样的力量势必会带来变化——往往是不可逆的巨大转变。具体是怎样的改变，只能把决定权交给时间。</p><p>第一次，Michael爬到树上，和Philippa并排坐，看停到象身上啄食的鸟。燥热的空气里弥漫着枯草和血气之外的一种味道，粘腻但并不难闻。Philippa的尾尖扫过Michael的手背。似被火燎到了一样，Michael飞快的抽开手。豹子并没有察觉到她的紧张，甚至懒得施舍身边坐的人类一个眼神，只是有一搭没一搭的继续轻轻晃动尾巴。猫科动物心情愉悦时总是这样做。</p><p>那一天，Michael失眠了。她抚摸着被花豹触碰到的那一小块皮肤。那里好像还在微微发烫。这样的感受让她十分迷惑。隐隐还有一些不安。</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>
旱季过的很快。很快太阳不再毒辣，草原的温度渐渐降下来。十二月，伴随一声闷雷，克鲁格国家公园迎来了这年的第一场雨。和雨季一同到来的，还有花豹的交配期。这意味着这段时间Michael都无法接近Philippa。这里会有别的雄豹到来，而显然，不是每一只豹子都能喝一个人类旁观者相处融洽。她还没有做好被撕碎的心理准备。所以安全的观察距离是绝对有必要的。</p><p>豹的交配行为通常会持续十余天，每天数十次，但每次只有数秒。缺乏支配力的雄豹掌握不了生育权——雌豹会找到最强壮的配偶，在交配期间。这样的情况Michael并不陌生。</p><p>即使在这种情况下，Philippa还是固守疆土——一周以来，来示爱的雄豹无一不是脸上挂彩离开的。她很挑剔，或许整个保护区都没有她看得上眼的雄性。Michael意识到，自己抱着这样奇怪的期盼。她不愿意将这个想法和之前的种种联系起来。绕在脑子里的乱线一下子变得明了，答案呼之欲出。但她选择了回避，因为无名的惶恐。</p><p>事与愿违。两周后，一头魁梧的雄豹找上门来。即使抱着最吹毛求疵的眼光也挑不出任何缺陷。显然，这就是Philippa想要的。两头豹子很快纠缠在一起。雄豹伏在Philippa身上，无端的，Michael感到不适。她见过动物交配，但从没有这种体验。一种胸口发闷，耳朵轰鸣的感觉。就连吸气都变得困难。动物的交配行为仅仅是为了繁衍后代，完全不受情感驱使。这样的想法并没有让她好受半分，反而心里愈发堵得慌。发生身体关系仅仅是为了生育，就像是...她猛地截住了自己的想法。就像是野兽。她在用人类的标准评量Philippa。问题就出在这里。在她心里，好像Philippa是什么别的东西。但她确确实实是只花豹。花豹，动物。Michael闷得喘不过气。人类，野兽。自己和Philippa存在的实实在在差距无法忽视的差距将她钉在现实面前。</p><p>交配还在继续。公豹咬住Philippa的后颈动作。被牵制的Philippa仍然在大幅度甩动尾巴。她并不愉快，经过大半年的相处，Michael对她的小动作了如指掌。她甚至能想象Philippa是如何发出低鸣。在一天天结束后，Philippa回身挠花了公豹子的脸。交配的时间被缩短，第二天，又是另一只雄豹。Philippa几乎打破自然规律的交配方式令人咋舌。</p><p>Michael回到营地，外面已经开始大雨。湖水重新涨起。燎原的大火却仍然熏烤她的灵魂。Michael已然不知道该怎样面对Philippa。在一切平息后，Philippa还会云淡风轻的看着她。那样的目光，像手术刀一样。一切想法再那样的目光下都无所遁形。Michael感到恐惧，也很疲惫。她开始收拾行李。暂时离开克鲁格缓缓，她想。</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>
圣诞节刚过，旧金山的天气依然很冷，却没有下雪。北半球地中海气候地区雨季未至。从炎热的草原回到北美洲的冬季的跨度不小。一下飞机Michael就被冷风吹得一缩。计程车司机恶意绕路，她也没心思跟他理论——即使是她自己，也记不太清路。一路没多有话，也没有讨价还价。长期的和野外生活让她对日常的交流变得生疏。掏出公寓的钥匙，插进锁孔。屋里的陈设如旧，只是因为太久没有住人积了灰。简单除尘后她坐在沙发上透过落地窗看太阳落下。这里的夕阳很远，模糊得像蒙了雾一样看不清。她怀念草原上的日落，圆满的日盘逐渐沉进远方草原。这才是离开的第一天。</p><p>长期日夜颠倒的作息加上时差，Michael一夜未眠。她差点导致第二天的约会。万幸，对方很善解人意。也没太难交流</p><p>“你好，Michael,我是Lorca。”这个男人的年龄比较大了。平平无奇的开头。她仔细打量着约会对象。他长着一双鹰钩鼻，笑得温和也很自信“我看到了你在社交平台上的信息。你的经历，非常...让人着迷。我一直向往非洲的原野。”</p><p>“稀树草原。准确的来说。”说完她就有些后悔了，不大自在的笑了笑“抱歉。我有一段时间没有...这样和人...你明白...”和动物的交流更纯粹。一个眼神，或者小小的动作，她们就能了解对方的意图。她和Philippa。回想简单的相处模式，Michael发现自己难以把花豹的剪影从脑海清出。还有豹交配的场景。她的心里一阵绞痛。</p><p>“没关系。我注意到你拍摄的花豹，就是这一组。很漂亮的女士。你是在...”</p><p>“噢，那是Philippa。克鲁格国家公园的女王。我在那里工作。”Philippa，美丽的字眼。仿佛放两天，这个名字就开始枯萎。它需要浇灌，每一天用关注和...爱。她发现自己的心里住进这个生物再也装不下别的东西。一如她平常霸道的作风。即使离开，无论再远，她都无法再将那株植物拔起。她抬头对上Lorca的眼睛，才注意到，对方的眼睛像草原上的秃鹫。这让她浑身发寒。匆匆喝完咖啡，她匆匆结束了这次约会。Lorca仍饶有兴味道翻看那组照片。</p><p>去或留？Michael觉得自己快被扯成感性和理性两半。她在旧金山停留的两个月，每天浑浑噩噩的起床，漫无目的的在街上晃荡。城市不属于她，她不属于这里。短短两年，她把自己的根扎在了大洋对岸。</p><p>遥远的。南非的草原上，Philippa腹中孕育着新的生命，随着月亮的盈缺，她的肚皮渐鼓。雌豹正耐心的舔舐梳理自己肚子上的毛。她趴在树枝上等待。一直到太阳西沉，没听到越野车的引擎声，才慢慢下树，开始一夜的巡查。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>